


Joyriding

by mercurybard



Category: Dresden Files (TV), Dresden Files - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, M/M, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-04
Updated: 2011-12-04
Packaged: 2017-10-26 21:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/288057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercurybard/pseuds/mercurybard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoilers for "Walls". There's a reason Harry doesn't like Bob joyriding, and it has nothing to do with the heebiejeebies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Joyriding

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own The Dresden Files.

"Or a joyride-stolen car, stolen body. You know, two entities occupying the same space…"

He was going to do it. I could tell just by looking at the slight smirk on his face as he came at me. A pivot and a fall and suddenly Bob and I were—as he'd said—two entities sharing the same space at the same time. It felt almost as if he'd been slotted into my body, which was not the most comfortable feeling I'd had all day. You'd expect a ghost like Bob to send shivers down your spine—all those stories about 'walking through a cold spot'—but it's always the opposite for me. It's like a rush of warmth, and it does funny things to parts of my anatomy that I'd rather not discuss. Especially not in conjunction with Bob.

Which was why I fell away from Bob as fast as I could and stumbled over to the other side of the room.

"Would you please not do that? It gives me the heebie-jeebies, and you know it!"


End file.
